1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and related methods for creating and displaying designer artificial nails of the type that are attached to the user's natural nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other methods for creating designer artificial nails and/or displaying designer nails but while these design and display devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described. For example, no prior art systems and methods provide magnetic coupling between the nails and the mounting devices used during design, nor do prior art systems and methods provide magnetic coupling between completed nails and an enclosed display surface, nor do prior art systems and methods provide magnetic coupling between design elements and the nails during the design process such that various designs can be rapidly considered before painting or otherwise permanently apply the design to the nail.